


Lapses

by Englhymn



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englhymn/pseuds/Englhymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Eric are suddenly struck with an attraction that consumes the both of them, even if they're rather uncomfortable to admit it. Rather angsty. DNAYS days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapses

Eric was poised on top of Mike, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt in the darkness of his room, snorting and muttering to himself about his incompetence, and then daring to brush his lips anywhere but on the other man's mouth. They both interacted in a reserved but eager air, tangling their fingers in the other's hair and leaving a trail of kisses on their jaw and chest and anywhere that wasn't their lips.

Neither had expected things to become what they became - or at least Mike hadn't, but judging by the way Eric quivered slightly made him think he felt the same way. It was a completely different version of Eric that Mike wasn't used to, and Eric moved with shy tenderness all over Mike's body, exploring him every place he could find.

It was more than blissful, it was an emotion Mike couldn't even describe, even if his heart was pounding and he questioned why he was letting this ensue in the first place. Mike had only come over to look over a sketch with Eric, something that shouldn't have taken long at all, but somehow they were now intertwined in Eric's bedsheets, both shuddering in pleasure and waiting anxiously for the other's next move.

It was their first time doing something like this -- not just with each other, but with another man, or at least it was for Mike. Eric never told him if he had or hadn't, only that sometimes he found men rather attractive (it was a shy confession) and it had only grown large enough as of late that he had finally noticed it.

“Why only now?” Mike asked in a low voice after Eric's admission. The older man gazed back at him, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He said something Mike didn't remember, and then they kissed.

Now they were kissing again, both of their shirts missing, gripping onto each other like first time lovers lost in the grasp of ecstasy. This was ridiculous, Mike told himself, especially when he had a wife at home and that he wasn't queer, and yet Eric was so nice to hold.

He had used that word when Eric had told him about a fantasy he had in college with another man. “I'm not queer,” was his defiant retort.

“There's nothing wrong with it.”

“I know there isn't, but I'm not queer.”

But Eric had kissed him anyway, and Mike was kissing him back, harder and harder, accepting his tongue into his mouth, allowing him to undress him. He had the inkling to wonder what this made them if neither was queer, and what ramifications would come of it after such an impulsive action, but he was too dizzy to consider the outcomes and too weak to say no.

He pondered if this was how Eric was with women, but he shooed away the thought when he realized there was no way he could ever be this exposed. Eric was too confident with women to be like that. He was absolutely terrified out of his fucking mind right now. That was easy to tell.

Their fingers danced along and scorched their skin until Mike’s chest was a rosy shade and Eric was panting slightly, more than ready to finally feel Mike. They paused again, both edging closer together to let their lips touch, but never quite closing the gap. Eric cleared his throat at last.

“Do you mind if I--”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah as in no, or--”

“Take my pants off, Idle.”

Eric smiled at Mike’s remark and did as he ordered. He took off Mike’s pants, and then his own, and then their boxers, and then he crawled back onto Mike, taking him into his arms and kissing him again, until their heads were spinning and they gasped for one another. Eric spit into the palm of his hand, then reached down and grabbed Mike’s erection, slowly dragging his hand along his length and soliciting a low moan from him. Slowly Eric kissed him again, silencing any noise Mike made, and Eric’s strokes became longer and longer as their kiss became deeper and deeper.

“Eric,” Mike groaned into his lips. He pulled away to crane his neck back, biting into his lower lip to keep from crying out. “Jesus Christ.”

The blond man let go of him suddenly to spit on his hand again and shift his weight onto his other arm so he was able to run his hand across his own cock. Then he was back on Michael, cautiously pushing his hips forward and making the two of them wine, and their hearts pounded wildly for an eternity as they contemplated whether to stop or to keep going, until Eric decided to do it again, and again, building a steady rhythm kept in time by the light squeaks of the mattress.

Eric took to running his lips across Mike’s face, setting his skin and heart ablaze with desire. He hadn’t noticed that the sun had completely sunk under the horizon now, and he didn’t consider that his wife was waiting for him because he was gone much longer than expected, because nothing seemed to matter when compared to the strange feeling Eric had awakened, and he was compelled to stay with him for the entire night after this silly decision was over and done with, but he didn’t want it to end, oh god, he didn’t want it to end.

The labored breaths coming from Eric only served to arouse him further. He buried his fingers into his hair again, pulling his head over so he could meet his lips again, sucking and biting at them as they both crept closer and closer to their climax. They were both quiet when they peaked, Mike a bit before Eric, releasing nothing but a strangled sort of groan before their bodies relaxed and Eric rolled off of Mike. They both tried to catch their breath, and when they finally had, Eric turned back on his side and looked at Mike. The latter waited for him to say anything. He didn’t.

“What time is it?” Mike finally muttered.

“I couldn’t tell you.”

“It’s dark.”

“It is.”

Questions swarmed in Mike’s head.  _ What does this mean now? How long have you wanted to do something like this? Do you ever want to do something like this again? I think I’d like to do something like this again -- oh god, what does that make me -- _

Mike met Eric’s gaze. They were both still young, and they were both just as worried as they were before. Ten thousand things pestered Mike, and getting cleaned up and leaving was among the least of them, and he wanted nothing more than for Eric to say something and break the distraught mood that had overtaken him.

Eric sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I guess you’d better be getting home.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

Mike slowly sat up, doing his best to monitor the traces of cum that ran down his stomach, until Eric interrupted him again.

“Michael, I don’t want you thinking--”

“It’s okay Eric, really--”

“I don’t know why I did it--”

“Don’t worry about it --”

“It was a bleeding stupid thing to do--”

“I liked it, Eric.”

Eric went quiet.

“I really liked it.”

They stayed motionless for a few seconds. “Oh,” was Eric’s response.

“Mind if I get cleaned up first?”

“Go ahead.”

He shook his head, wiping his torso clean with one hand and using his other to pick up his clothes. “I’ll, uh… I’ll see you later.”

Eric nodded. “We can finish working on that sketch later, if you want.”

“That’s a good idea.”

He didn’t know how to leave Eric sitting there alone in his bed, not when he wanted to go back and join him, but he continued towards the bathroom without a second glance. Maybe a thing like this would blow over by tomorrow, and that they could move on without ever thinking about it ever again, but something deep inside Michael told him that wasn’t the case. He let out a sigh and closed the bathroom door behind him.


End file.
